


Needeth a lift?

by BladeoftheNebula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Archery, First Kiss, Horses, Humor, Identity Porn, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula
Summary: Tony's luck was going to change and all his dreams were going to come true.All he had to do is get to the archery contest on time.Why did his horse have to break downtoday???
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 140
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Needeth a lift?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> _Prompt:_  
>  1) spaceboundwitch#2505  
> \- Person A's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere. Person B comes to their rescue. Explaining how they got there is only half the fun. 
> 
> I filled the prompt!...in a way.... 🤣
> 
> Hope you like it Space!!!!

“Come on, not today, please!” 

A whicker was his only reply and Tony groaned, resting his head against the warm, hairy side. “You had to be a showoff _today_.”

Friday looked at him, chewing her grass thoughtfully. 

Tony stared back.

Horses; can’t live with them, can’t live without them. But you also can’t ride one that was limping from landing poorly after deciding to jump a log. 

He huffed, feeling the frustration swell. It wasn’t her fault after all. Just bad luck. But he’d really wanted to be at the tournament.

People were coming from far and wide to show their hand at archery, for a chance to prove themselves to the King as a fierce fighter. Oh, and to get a kiss from the Prince. That was less of a thing for him, but he knew that’s what was drawing a lot of the crowds. 

The Prince was recently returned from France, after ten long years away, and all of England was humming with the news. The King had declared him of age to marry, and the Prince had allegedly insisted he would marry anyone of any birth who would make a fine and capable spouse to rule alongside one day. It was all very romantic sounding, though some of the people Tony had met who thought they were in with a chance hardly fit the ‘capable’ label. Thus, the excitement for the tournament today. Winning a kiss would win you a few minutes with the Prince, a chance to show off your looks and hopefully pique his interest. 

Tony, though, was more concerned with showing off his new bow. It had an attachment that reloaded itself with as many arrows as you had in your quiver, and at a speed much faster than a man could do it. The accuracy was better too. Once the King saw it, he was sure to order many copies of it, enough to arm every soldier in the kingdom, and Tony could finally get his mother out of the hovel they’d lived in since his father had died, leaving them his debt. It was revolutionary, it was incredible, it was...completely useless if he didn’t make it to the tournament in time to showcase it.

“Uggghhh,” he groaned, kicking the dirt with his shoe. 

“Are you ok there?”

Tony looked up to see two men on horses, neither of which he’d noticed arriving. “Huh?”

The man in front, who Tony squinted to get a good look at in the bright morning sun, smiled. “I asked if you were ok, you seem to be having trouble with your horse.”

He was handsome, Tony thought. He had a nice smile, and fine blue eyes. He had a knight’s build too, strong muscles and thick thighs from riding. Well, perhaps the day wasn’t all bad.

“Yes, ‘fraid so. She hurt her leg. She’s no good for riding until she’s had time to heal.”

The man swung off his horse, coming to stand next to Tony. “Mind if I take a look?”

“Be my guest.”

The man felt along Friday’s leg carefully before nodding. “There’s some swelling. But she doesn’t seem too upset, so hopefully it will fix itself.”

“Yes. Normally it wouldn’t be a problem but I had somewhere I needed to be. Instead, I’ll be walking this lady home in the opposite direction.”

“Oh? An important engagement?”

Tony snorted. “The King’s tournament. Is that not why you’re heading this way? Most people plan to go.”

The man had an odd smile on his face. “Yes of course. I suppose you plan to win the Prince’s favour like the others?”

Tony snorted. “Not at all. I wish to take part in the archery contest. Winning it is going to change things for me, I know it.” He didn’t give any more away not wanting to share his secrets with someone he’d just met, no matter how attractive they were.

The man looked surprised. “That is refreshing to hear. I don’t think I introduced myself.” He held out a hand to grasp. “Stephen.”

Tony gripped his forearm in return. “Tony. So, what about you? Are you competing?”

Stephen shook his head. “No, I know the basics of a bow but swords are more my forte.”

Now that was interesting. “I’ve dabbled with swords. I’ve been experimenting with a new type of metal, makes them lighter and stronger.”

Stephen perked up. “Tell me more.”

Tony grinned, excited at the prospect of discussing weapons with someone who actually knew what they were talking about. Stephen offered his own insights, and Tony found them arguing goodnaturedly over sword techniques before the man behind them cleared his throat.

Stephen flushed slightly. “Ah, of course. Well, if you were hoping to make the tournament, you really need to be on your way,” Stephen said, looking thoughtful. “Perhaps you could ride with me? My servant could lead your horse back to your village easily enough.”

“Servant?” The man behind him spluttered and Stephen smiled. 

“Yes, you heard me. Bucky will take her back and I will take you to town, my horse can carry two easily enough.”

There was a groan from Bucky, which Tony thought seemed rather disrespectful for a servant, even one as well dressed as he was. But Stephen didn’t seem angry, perhaps he indulged him. 

“Really? If it isn’t too much trouble, I’d appreciate it. I really don’t want to miss my chance.” He strapped his bow and quiver to his back and grabbed the satchel with his invention tucked inside, slipping it over his shoulder. “Shall we go?”

“Of course! Come,” Stephen gave Friday’s lead to Bucky, then mounted his horse, giving Tony a hand up so he was seated behind him. Stephen’s waist was warm as Tony shamelessly wrapped an arm around his middle. 

He looked to Bucky. “When you reach the village, ask for Stark. They should direct you to my mother.”

Bucky nodded, looking put upon but he gave Friday’s lead a gentle tug and clicked his tongue nudging his own horse forward in a relaxed walk. Stephen urged his horse on, setting a quick pace, and soon they were well on their way. 

“So, do you own lands around here?”

“Something like that,” Stephen said with a small smile. “I’ve been travelling, but now I’m settling back in at home and taking up some of my responsibilities.”

“That’s rough,” Tony said. “My father left us with all sorts of troubles, I’ve been dealing with them since I was a boy. That’s why this is so important to me.”

Stephen nodded. “I understand. It can be difficult to live up to expectations but still choose your own path. I have struggled with that of late, but I hope the solution I came up with will create some balance.”

“I hope it works out for you,” Tony said, and he meant it. Stephen seemed kind, willing to help out someone much poorer than him who needed it when many Lords would have left him to it. 

“Thank you,” Stephen replied with a smile. “Now come, tell me about yourself.”

They talked the whole ride, Tony about some of his other inventions and growing up in the village and Stephen about his travels and training as a knight.

“You did  _ not,” _ Tony snorted, his side hurting from laughing so hard. 

“I did,” Stephen grinned. “Snuck out just before he got up, stole the seat from the privy, and when he went in, he fell right in. Course that’s where I figured he’d stop, but the hold was actually wide enough he fell six feet down onto the pile of muck beneath. It was hilarious. You should have heard him yelling and cursing.”

Tony wiped a tear from his eye. “Did he ever work out it was you?”

“He had to know. But he couldn’t prove it, so he just had to bite his tongue. Didn’t help that Bucky snuck back and replaced the seat. So when he tried to prove it, there was nothing out of place.”

“Incredible.”

“That’s what he got for being mean to the horses and hitting servants,” Stephen shrugged. “I don’t like bullies.”

Handsome, and he fought for the little guy. Tony could imagine spending more time with Stephen if he were inclined. But, well, it would have to wait. Stephen would never court Tony right now, not poor as he was. But maybe...maybe once he had impressed the King and made his fortune. Then they would be evenly matched. 

When they neared the town, it was abuzz with people. Crowds made their way towards a well-decorated range in the distance. There was a raised dais, presumably for the King when he arrived, that was draped in bright fabrics.

As it got too packed to proceed by horse, they dismounted. They looked at each other for a moment and Tony felt compelled to speak.

“Perhaps we--” He stopped, unsure if he should, but Stephen reached out, fingers circling his wrist. 

“Yes?”

“I’d like to spend more time with you,” Tony said, looking into Stephen’s eyes. “Not right now. Well, actually I would if I could, but I have to go to the tournament. But after, when this is done, when I have changed my fortune. Perhaps, we could see each other again?”

Stephen’s smile had only grown while he spoke and he nodded. “I’d like that very much.”

There was a loud bugle of a horn, and Tony looked to see people moving faster towards the arena. “I have to go.” He tapped his fingers against Stephen’s wrist. “You could come watch?”

“I have to be somewhere. But good luck. I know you’ll do well.” He lifted Tony’s hand, giving it the slightest brush of a kiss, before leading his horse away. Tony watched him for as long as he could, still feeling the touch of his lips on his hand. He would find Stephen later, he swore it.

But for now, he needed to get to the range. Today all his dreams were coming true. 

* * *

“Welcome to the Royal Tourney,” King Joseph said, standing on the raised platform so he could be better seen. “You have travelled far and wide for a chance to win the favour of my son, newly returned to us from France.” He gestured and a tall man stepped onto the stage. His face was hidden, covered by a deep blue cowl, and when he waved the crowd cheered. 

All the competitors were lined up waiting eagerly to start, but at the sight of the Prince, all eyes were drawn to the man.

“He’s so handsome!” Tony heard from amongst the spectators and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They couldn’t even see the man. Apparently being a Prince was enough.

“His Royal Highness will bestow a kiss on the winner of the archery competition, as well as a generous gift of a bag of gold,” King Joseph continued, gesturing to the targets. “I wish you all luck. Let the challenge begin!” King Joseph boomed, taking his seat. 

Tony was last in the line-up, so he waited patiently to take his turn. Many of the others were skilled, scoring high, while some had clearly been overcome by the idea of a kiss from the Prince and signed up regardless of their skill. At one particularly bad shot, Tony had caught the eye of the Prince, who shook slightly with repressed laughter and winked. He was glad he was not the only one amused. 

When his turn came, Tony stepped up to the line, taking out his bow with its attachments. 

“What’s that?” One of the other archers said, looking angry.

“An invention of my own,” Tony replied, notching his first arrow.

“You must use a normal bow, you’re trying to cheat!”

Tony glared. He turned to the King in a sweeping bow. “My King, I have come here today to demonstrate to you the newest innovation in arrow-based propulsion. This bow of my own invention shoots faster and better than anyone here, essential for any hunting party or fearsome army. I have broken no rules, as far as I can tell, so please, may I impress you?”

The King looked thoughtful but curious, and the Prince leaned forward in interest. “I will allow it. Show us your skill.”

Tony turned back to the targets, taking a deep breath and rolling his shoulders. This was his shot, in more ways than one, and he was not going to miss it. Stephen’s face flashed in his mind and he smiled. Everything was his for the taking, he just had to reach out and grab it.

One breath, two, and he released the arrow. 

It struck the first target even as he started to move, the second arrow sliding into place fluidly as he released it in quick succession. He picked up the pace, arrows striking each of the ten targets in turn along the line, hearing the cheers of the crowd as each struck dead centre. The last arrow thudded into place and Tony turned, his heart pounding, and dipped with a flourish into a low bow.

“Your Majesty, I present the Stark Bow!”

The King’s face was a picture, his surprise evident. He expected the Prince to look the same, but his mouth instead was set in a soft smile. He didn’t have time to ponder it for long, however, as the King recovered, getting to his feet. 

The King held up his hands, quieting the crowd. “I believe we have found our winner. Come forth sir, and receive your prize.”

Tony approached the platform, bowing again to receive the gold. It was heavy in his hand, and he felt a flush of excitement. Even if the King did not want his invention - which would be madness, it was excellent - he could still provide well for himself and his mother. And buy a handsome courting gift for Stephen. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“You have earned it, Stark. Now, your reward from my son.”

The Prince stepped forward, but before he could dip his head Tony put up a hand. “I’m sorry my Prince, I cannot accept.”

The crowd gasped and the King’s eyebrows nearly shot off his forehead. “You refuse?”

“I do,” Tony agreed. He looked up at the Prince. “I mean no disrespect, you Royal Highness. On any other day, a kiss from you would be the highest honour of my life. Unfortunately, today I believe I met the man I plan to marry, and I don’t think I can kiss another when I have not yet kissed him.” He smiled. “I hope you can understand.”

To his surprise, the Prince did not look upset. Instead, he was beaming beneath the cowl. The Prince nodded. “Truly, no one could find offence in such a romantic gesture.”

Tony felt relief flow through him, he opened his mouth to thank him but the words stuck in his throat, as the Prince pushed back the blue fabric revealing his face to the world. 

“It does seem a shame,” Stephen said, looking unfairly amused at having struck Tony silent. “That you are yet to kiss your intended. I think we should remedy that.”

Tony shook off the shock, spluttering. “You--”

“Uh, uh,” Stephen chided, laughter sparkling in his eyes. “A Prince cannot leave his subject wanting.” And he leaned in to press his lips to Tony’s. 

It was meant to be chaste, they were in public. But when Tony realised what was happening he kissed back as best he could, while keeping his hands to himself. Stephen has no such compunction, hands coming up to hold his head in place. Eventually, there was a pointed cough, and Stephen pulled away, cheeks flushed. “My apologies, your Majesty. I simply wished to ensure our champion was properly compensated.”

“I think you did that, true enough,” King Joseph remarked, tone amused. He turned to the crowd. “Thank you to all of our competitors! The field will now be set up for the joust!”

The crowd began to move towards the fenced-off arena where the joust would take place, and while their attention was diverted, Tony found his wrist tugged as he was pulled behind the viewing platform. 

“I think perhaps you left some things out,” Tony accused, and Stephen looked sheepish. His eyes narrowed. “Your servant, he was well dressed for a squire.”

Stephen nodded. “That was actually Sir Barnes. I thought you were handsome and I wanted to talk with you without him making jokes from one horse over.”

“You know, when I asked if you owned land I thought perhaps a great house, not  _ all of England _ .” 

“England is land is it not?” Stephen replied, and Tony huffed, amused. “I’m sorry for keeping my identity secret. People tend to get…deferential and silent when they know I’m a Prince. I just wanted to offer help without you feeling like you should bow. And then I liked talking to you and I wanted you to be quiet even less.” 

“That I can understand,” Tony told him, leaning in close. “Knowing you’re a Prince kind of makes me want to go to my knees right now.”

Stephen flushed bright red, and Tony honked with laughter. “There’ll be none of that until we’re married,” Stephen chided. “That is, if I may court you for marriage, now that you know. It’s a big ask for someone to become my consort.”

Tony grinned, giving Stephen another peck on the lips. “Nothing would make me happier, your highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! - if you'd like to leave a comment but don't know what to say, I love emojis!!! ❤️
> 
> Come say hi! Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BladeoftheNebu1)/[Tumblr](https://bladeofthenebula27.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Join the [Put on the Suit (18+) server](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) over on discord to hang out with fellow stony fans! It’s a super welcoming community and we have a lot of fun ♥️


End file.
